


White rope || Junhao

by jun_hui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, idk - Freeform, is it angst, is it fluff, my i, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jun_hui/pseuds/jun_hui
Summary: Minghao and Junhui were trying to perfect their dance routine, but the white rope attached to their wrists kept causing trouble.orThe other members of Seventeen catch the pair in a rather compromising position.





	White rope || Junhao

**Author's Note:**

> A little junhao to start the year off right.
> 
> enjoy :)

The once empty practice room of Pledis Entertainment was now filled with thirteen men, all wearing similar training clothes. The room was filled with heavy breathes and it stank of sweat, lots of it. Some of the men were lying down on the cold floor with their eyes closed while others were filling their mouths with water as they leaned against the fogged up mirror.

Nobody said a word, they were al busy trying to calm down their hectic hearts after 3 hours of non-stop repeating the same song with the same choreography. But luckily they only had to repeat it ones more before they could finally pack up their stuff and go rest their minds. Well, only eleven of those men, because two of them still had to stay for two hours more to practise a different, special choreography just for them.

"Come on guys, just once more", said a man looking around at his other friends. His face radiated fierceness but his voice sounded kind, encouraging the others. The man had wavy dark brown hair that managed to stick to his forehead thanks to the sweat. He looked around early twenties but his dark, droopy eye bags gave him a more matured, tired look. 

This man was called Choi Seungcheol, and he was the leader of a popular k-pop group called Seventeen. Seventeen, who had just finished up their 'Don't wanna cry' promotions, were preparing for their upcoming concert. The song they were practising for the past 3 hours was Chuck, one of their most hardest ones. Hence the need to rehearse it for 3 hours straight.

Minghao, a slightly younger man with a loose sleeveless shirt, pushed himself up with the help of the mirror behind him. He ignored the hand reaching out beside him, pretending to not have seen it by looking the other way. The hand's owner is Wen Junhui, Minghao's best friend. 

Junhui scoffed, picking up his hoodie off the floor angrily. _What's with him now?_ Just five minutes ago they were laughing together at Seungkwan who dropped his sandwich and was dramatically grieving over it, causing the members to laugh for the first time that day. 

He ran over to Seungcheol when he called him over. "What's with you and Myungho all of a sudden?" Seungcheol whispered into Junhui's ear trying to be discreet. He didn't want Minghao to overhear and land a kick on his ass, even though Seungcheol was the older one. Junhui rolled his eyes and sighed, loud enough for his best friend to hear perfectly.  He retorted back with a loud voice not caring, no, wanting the brat to hear. "He's just being bitchy." Not wanting to meddle in their fight, Seungcheol just swallowed cautiously and hesitantly called everyone over.

Another man, called Jisoo, sensed his friend's discomfort and quickly ran to the speakers. He turned the song back on, he was already dead sick of it. The thirteen men pushed back all their personal thoughts and forced themselves to concentrate for one last time. Their eyes turned to the large mirror in front of them. The men temporarily forgot about their pains as they put strength into every little move. With the last move the stood up straight, holding that pose for a couple of seconds before once more collapsing onto the hard, wooden floor. 

After seventeen seconds of heavy breathing, the leader stumbled up and wordlessly walked over to the speakers to turn the song off, that in the mean time has reached the first verse again. 

Quickly the others followed his steps and picked up all their stuff from the floor near the other end of the room. With empty stomachs, heavy eyes and tired mind, they all rushed to lay back down on their beds and sleep until they were themselves again. Now, they were all overworked, not speaking to each other in case they cause a fight among their peaceful group.

But as I said before, two of those men had to stay back. They could only go back to their dorm when they were completely done with their My I choreography, that included a fussy, white rope. 

"Why aren't you packing up?" Seungkwan, their blond-haired main vocal asked Junhui and Minghao after seeing that they didn't move from their spot on the floor, about 4 meters apart. "Don't tell me you forgot, we still have My I", Junhui said accusingly, still slightly out of breath.

Seungkwan scoffed, mumbling something under his breath as he turned away from the two. Letting out a small smirk, Minghao stood up from te ground, pushing himself up on his arms. The younger Chinese member turned to Hansol, who was showing concern towards the two tired members. "Don't worry Hansollie, we'll be back before four." As it was currently two a.m. Hansol, and every one else knew that it was a lie. But still he only nodded his head and told them to take care and not to overwork themselves even more. 

Junhui quickly ushered the others out while muttering phrases like "Don't worry", "We'll be back before you know it" and "Go rest." 

After every one was outside, Junhui turned around and looked Minghao in the eyes. The eyes that were very much tired and sick of dancing. "Let's get this over with Haohao" Junhui said, ruffling his hair as he passed him to turn on the song,  _their_ song. Minghao still couldn't really believe that the two Chinese members who weren't really good at Korean had a solo song all to themselves. Even though he was super proud of Junhui and his' song, he couldn't help but sigh.  _Why did we have to make the choreography this hard?_

After Junhui had prepared the song they stood in their places. Minghao and Junhui moved and performed the dance they only made yesterday. So of course you couldn't expect it to go perfectly. After only about thirty seconds in, the white rope had somehow managed to wrap itself around Junhui's leg and around Minghao's head. They both tugged at the same time, causing them to fall on each other. Junhui's hand caught Minghao's waist as he fell on Junhui's tummy. Minghao managed to place his forearms beside Junhui's head, trapping him in.

Minghao felt blood rushing to his ears, his eyes looking at everything except the man under him. 

Just then, they both clearly heard a cough coming from the door. They snapped their heads up and Junhui quickly shoved Minghao off of him. When they turned their attention to the door they saw that nobody was there. The door had a glass part where you could see through to the other side but the two dancers saw nothing beyond the door. 

Minghao turned to look at Junhui, feeling very confused. Junhui returned the same confused look. "Come on, we got to keep practicing, otherwise we'll fall down in front of thousands of people." Junhui said to Minghao, laughing slightly. He reached out his right hand towards Minghao who was still sitting on the floor, ears still very much red. Minghao chuckled, taking Junhui's hand this time.

They stood in their places again, rope ready to be taken. This time went smoother than the last but again the rope was found tangled in their limbs. That's how Junhui and Minghao spent the next 20 minutes. Just rehearsing again and again, rope getting tangled every time. 

"Ahhgg this rope I'll tear it apart!" Minghao whined loudly hitting Junhui in the chest with his fists. Junhui in turn grabbed his wrists and put them around his waist. Junhui grabbed Minghao by the crook of his neck and put their foreheads gently against each other. The two were too busy staring into each other's eyes full with adoration they didn't even notice the sharp bang outside of their room followed by a string of curse words and hushing.

"Baby whose idea was it again to bring a  _rope_ into this?" Junhui smiled down, pressing a soft kiss on the other's forehead. Minghao's eyes fluttered, he could feel his heart begin to speed up. His ears also felt strangely warm again. "You jerk, you know it was a brilliant idea." "Yeah I know so don't complain like a baby okay." "I'm not complaining like a baby!" Minghao attempted to pull away from Junhui's tight embrace only to be pulled even closer to his chest. 

"Oh really, would you mind telling me who was just threatening to tear the rope apart?" 

"Nobody."

"Oh right I must have heard badly." Junhui teased back, grin on full display showing a set of white, straight teeth.

"Yeah you know, you are getting older", Minghao immediately regretted his decision to tease Junhui. He turned Minghao and himself around a slammed, more like lightly placed, Minghao against the mirror. The position was quite like a few minutes ago on the floor, only the roles have been changed.

Minghao was the one holding onto Junhui's waist while Junhui was leaning his hands on the mirror at both sides of Minghao's head. Leaning closer until their noses were slightly grazing each other. Minghao let out a shaky breath he didn't even realise he was holding. He looked the man who was hovering above him in the eyes. The corners of his mouth automatically raised while his eyes twinkled. 

Minghao could feel the other's breath mingling with his own while he closed his eyes, Junhui's face coming closer and closer. He felt a light, almost non existant pressure on his lips. Minghao pressed his lips harder against Junhui's, moving slow and steady. It wasn't a hot, passionate kiss, it was a light, easy kiss filled with adoration and love. 

Junhui continued feeling Minghao's lips with his own as he used one hand to steady himself and the other to brush Minghao's soft, wet hair out of his face. He could feel Minghao's hands tightening their grip on his waist, pulling at his white shirt.

"What the fuck!!"

The loud, familiar yell scared Junhui and Minghao away from each other. They both almost got a whiplash from snapping their heads towards the door that had been previously closed. Now however it was open with their eleven other members standing underneath it. The variety in facial expression both alarming and hilarious. 

Seungkwan, Mingyu and Soonyoung were standing the closest to them and had an identical expression. Wide eyes and mouth wide open. They all seemed shocked to find them kissing.

Seungcheol and Seokmin were also flabbergasted but they didn't express it that much.

Hansol, Jeonghan, Jisoo and Chan were surprised but they also looked as if it they were already used to seeing Junhui and Minghao together. Jeonghan's knowing, devilish smirk was definitely worrisome.

On the other hand, Wonwoo and Jihoon were indifferent. If they were surprised you wouldn't know it just by looking at their faces. They just seemed to want to go home.

"The hell is this, explain", Seungkwan shouted at the two silent boys. 

Minghao and Junhui casted a look at each other, Minghao then gestured for Junhui to explain. Junhui glared at the other Chinese man before laughing nervously at the other members who had by now entered the room and shut the door. 

"Surprise..." Junhui managed to anxiously exclaim, throwing his hands up in the air.

"We're dating." 

And of course true to their nature, the others began loudly yelling over one another. Some demanding explanation, others hurt that they kept it a secret.

"Guys we're sorry okay, we just wanted to wait a little while before we revealed our relationship." Minghao piped up beside Junhui, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Oh don't worry most of us already knew, you know you weren't really that  _quiet_ at night." Jeonghan snickered, smirking at Minghao and Junhui whose faces had began turning red.

"Wait, they did _it_  at night? In our dorm? How did I not notice!" Mingyu shouted with a shrill, confused voice. "Maybe if you weren't that busy thinking about Wonwoo, you would know", Jihoon exclaimed with a bored expression, but with eyes full of mischief. 

Wonwoo opened his eyes after beginning to dose of while standing, and looked Mingyu in the eyes, "What?"

Blushing, Mingyu averted his gaze to the floor, seemingly finding the pattern of their wooden floor interesting. 

The other members began laughing and Minghao hoped they had forgotten about him and Junhui.

But of course that was never the case. The whole way back to the dorm, they took turns in questioning the pair. How did it start? When did it start? How did you hide it from us? Why did you hide it? And a lot more.

Even by the time they were ready to sleep and went into their beds, Soonyoung kept pestering Junhui about how hurt he felt that he kept a relationship from his best friend.

By breakfast the next day everyone had forgiven them but Seungcheol just wanted one last chat, just to make sure they were being safe.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i finished this in a couple of hours i'm so proud of myself omggggg  
> also that meanie at the end was def not planned but oh well
> 
> ps: constructive criticism is always appreciated :)


End file.
